1. FIELD OF INVENTION
The present invention pertains to hangers and more specifically to a hanger having corrugated arms which are readily extended and retractable which can be bent to assume a desired configuration which is maintainable without spring-back.
2. DESCRIPTION OF PRIOR ART
A well known difficulty with standard hangers is the imprint such hangers make in certain clothing, particularly sweaters. Thus, such hangers stretch sweaters and other knit items, out of shape and leave a crease at the top of the shoulders.
Another difficulty with standard hangers is that such hangers generally are not adaptable to different shapes of garments. Thus, one size hanger may be required to fit multiple sizes of garments. In addition, the general configuration of the hanger may be a problem, i.e. the hanger may have sharply sloping arms, whereas the garment may have relatively squared-off shoulders. Such misfitting hangers can eventually cause garments to permanently lose their shapes and thus no longer look well-tailored on the wearer of the garment. Yet another difficulty with standard hangers is in the hook assembly. This difficulty takes several forms, i.e., (1) the hook may not hang with any stability from a flat surface, such as the edge of a ledge, (2) the hook may not fit a relatively small diameter line such as a clothes line, and (3) the hook may cause damage or injury during the hanging of a sweater or other knit garment by becoming entangled therewith.
An addition difficulty with standard hangers resides in their size and awkwardness. They are not easy to transport because of their inflexibility, and they may become entangled and damage the other contents of a suitcase, etc.
The present invention overcomes the above and other problems of the art as will become apparent from the following description thereof.